Fate Ties Us Together
by Macchama
Summary: Two young vampires struggle to be together, yet it seems that they are somehow always bound to be together. ShiMa with a small sprinkle of some other couples.
1. Prologue

Muddy boots, cluttered in dirt and soil, thumped on the wooden floor, making creaking noises as it echoed through the empty house. He was one nasty dark presence, one that will intend never to leave his prey alone, haunting that one for as long as he his eyes, everything was just black and white, only his goals stood out in brilliant colors.

His phone rang, he gave what it seemed like a scoff and groan thrown together. He never really liked the idea of these cellular devices, it was utterly useless for him. With his filthy fingers, he took out his phone from his bust up pocket in his coat, which covered him like a cape.

"What is it now?" The man said with surprisingly a rich tone, but still had a hint of that husky voice. "Very well, seems like you all are just a group of simple idiots who are clearly not capable of doing anything." He said angrily and hung up, putting back his cell phone in one of his pockets.

He gave a nasty smirk, then later began grinning with such happiness. '_Boy, they are such unlucky people._' He laughed the thought off, giving a sense of being a maniac. The dark figure then later exit the abandoned old house, disappearing in the fog of darkness.

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first story. LOL. I hope so far, this prologue is okay ~  
Please review my story, as I want to make it better ;D  
Anyways, thank you for reading this. First chapter will be up by the end of this week, PST


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you **Xx4tuneCookieXx** for the review ~ Kinda made me all warm inside just by that one review. ^ ^

I hope more reviews will be coming my way ~

I'll proudly present you with the first chapter of Fate Ties Us Together

* * *

Third PoV

Snap! "Alright! That was a great shot, you two. A few more and then we're all ready and set" said the photographer. He had short blonde hair, shimmering golden brown eyes alone with a very joyful expression on his face. Black thin glasses sat on his nose, allowing him to see everything has it needed to be seen. His build was average, lean if you want. Although the guy had muscles, you can't really see them unless you were trying to. Most of the time, he had his face behind that camera of his, which surprisingly wasn't on a tripod, as most photographers would prefer. "Okay, make sure you two give off that refreshing, 'winter wonderland' feel," He once said, as the models shifted in their place and another click went off within a blink of an eye.

The two models could be a really good actor and actress, as if they're not modeling, they almost always have such a dull, empty look on their face. Their friends had given up a long time ago, trying to make them show more expressions, even if it was anger or the more pleasant one, happiness. It never worked, so slowly, they all gave up. When they're modeling though, it's like life just suddenly spark up within them. Lively expressions were shown, ones that would truly show the reader's that they enjoyed every moment of this. Which, of course, they did.

"Okie dokie. Perfect, you two. This is going to be wonderful in the magazine. Thank you everyone for their hard work." The photographer said joyfully as he walked over to the models' manager and discussed some business as his crew began packing up. Meanwhile, the two models went into their own private changing rooms and changed back to their normal attire.

"You guys are free for the day now Rima, Shiki. Besides, you guys have to go class soon, don't you? Anyways, tomorrow you'll have another photo shoot. But, sadly, it'll be in the morning. I tried convincing the photographer but since he's one of those 'higher class' ones, he has a tight schedule. Nonetheless though, he wanted to work with you two, so be happy for that. Everything's okay? Okay, then go and have fun in class, I'll see you two tomorrow morning" Their manager went on a ramble, before reading her iPad and then saying her last 'Bye' and just left, leaving the two by themselves.

Rima, who was one of the models, was the female one out of the two (if you didn't know already). She was a gorgeous vampire. Currently at the age of 16, she has golden orange-blonde hair, that was almost always tied up in two pigtails by two ribbons. Her figure was idea for woman, many would do anything to have theirs like her, along with her seemingly perfect pale creamy skin, that mimics a doll's skin.

Shiki on the other hand, was not really built but he had muscles, which wasn't too noticeable, but then again, not really that noticeable. His maroon hair was always tossed different each day. He, also, was a vampire who was 17.

These two truly looked like the perfect "dreamy" couple. Everyone saw them together, whether it was traveling, going to school, even on their leisure days, if they were given the chance to do so.

The two vampires made their way to Cross Academy, chatting as they went along. Once they're there, the two separated, going into their room to change into their school uniform. Later, they met up with the rest of their group in the living room in their dorm.

Rima and Shiki sat next to Takuma, a blondie that was always smiling and giving off the happy aura. Shiki was in the middle of Takuma and Rima, who sat across from Ruka, Aidou, and Kain. Kain was sitting on the couch's arm while Ruka and Hanabusa sat at both ends of the couch, leaving plenty of room for another person. Ruka and Hanabusa just never really got along, thus the distance between them. Though, there was always that hint of sparks between Ruka and Kain, but to everyone else, it was most likely not that noticeable.

"Man, they're already outside, waiting for us, huh?" Takuma said with a laugh. The Day Class, which was all humans, females would always wait for them outside.

"They want to see _me_, that's why. Isn't it obvious? They all want to see the _i-d-o-l._" Hanabusa said with such beaming happiness. Sparkles were literally floating around him. His "moment" all ended when Ruka stepped on Hanabusa's feet.

"You idiot, no one would want to see your ugly face. Nonetheless, your horrid room." She argued, flipping her brown wavy hair to her back. Hanabusa, instead of biting back with a remark, he just gave her a disgusted look and just shifted his attention away, like nothing happen.

After that, the six people talked about various topics. All they wanted was just to kill time, not for any reason in particularly. Finally, Kaname, who was the leader of the Night Class since he was a pureblood, appeared with his bodyguard, Seiran, by his side. Everyone stood up and bowed to him, as a greeting before they left the dorm and out into the crowds of humans that would surely surround them before they could even go to their class.

* * *

So yeah, this chapter is more of an introductory. Hopefully, the second chapter will have more meat and plot to it.  
If possible, please review this chapter. I'm looking in every way to make this story better ~ Thank you :


	3. Chapter 2

Rima and Shiki met up at the front gates of Cross Academy, at exactly 2. Rima appeared wearing a long, black trench coat, covering most of her body, including her arms, all the way to her mid thights. Shiki wore an identical coat, except it didn't anywhere below his hips. The couple both had parasols with them, but once Rima appeared with hers, Shiki closed his own and held Rima's for both of them. The two walked to their car, which was prepared by their manager, a fellow vampire as well.

Once inside, both of them sat in the backseat, side by side, and put their parasols away to the side. The driver, started engine and made their way to the location where the photo shoot will be.

"Good thing it's at 2, instead of 1O, right Rima?" Shiki said, looking at out at the window before briefly looking at Rima.

"Yeah, but I still wish it was still around 6, just like yesterday. The sun's ray are most strong around this time to 5. I don't like that." She replied back, her voice almost lacking emotions.

Usually, if anyone witnessed their usual day-to-day routines and activities, they'd be surprised on how much _more_ they talk. The two was known as the couple with very few words. If that was the case though, their relationship wouldn't be as far as now, wouldn't it.

"Say, do you think we'd be doing some outdoor pictures? I'd hate to go out there..." Rima told Shiki. Neither Shiki nor Rima liked to be out in the sun too long, actually any vampire wouldn't enjoy being in the sun, but these two were especially careful since they were models. If possible, they would refrain on going outside at all, unless the sun had gone back into it's hiding.

"Possibly, since it's already Autumn. So, there's still some outdoor shots. It shouldn't be that bad though, Rima" The male vampire reassured her. He'd also wouldn't want to go outside and do some shots. Mostly though, they'd be somewhere shady. Never did they stayed outside more than they should.

* * *

"Rima, tilt your head a little bit more and Shiki, lean on her more." The photographer said, with a thick accent that could only come of Okinawa. She also said some other things but the vampires couldn't make out what she was saying due to her dialect. "Wah, that's some good shots right there. How about we go outside now? It'd be solo shots so I'd like to have Rima out first." She began, "Also, Yuuka, change Rima into outfit 3 and have Shiki change into outfit 5." When she was done giving out the orders, she and her crew was the first ones out of the studio to the park which was across from the building.

Once Rima was out of her dressing room, she was now wearing a deep navy blue off-shoulder shirt with a black pinstriped vest over it. She had a layered skirt that was the color of her shirt , but the layering was black. Dark gray boots complimented the look, ending just below her knees. Her manager decided to guide Rima to the park so that the stylist could have her full attention on Shiki. Her manager, which went by the name Mariko, gave her Rima's parasol and led her to the park.

Rima was out there in the sun for 3O minutes, without any shade. She nearly passed out, as she was really close to being at her limits. If not, she had to push herself to just keep up her posture and made sure that her expressions were up to par as her other photoshoots. Shiki, saw that she was a bit flushed. He rushed by to her side, and seated her down where he used to sit.

"Are you okay, Rima?" He asked, with his voice almost thick with worry. He handed her a cold water bottle, not for her to drink, but for her to use it so that she can cool down. Rima, looking up, rejected his offer.

"I'm fine, it's nothing serious." Rima replied back.

"Shiki~ It's your turn now!" Shouted Mariko, their manager.

"We're going to be done soon, so hang on, Rima" Shiki said before letting Rima say anything back.

'_Hmph, I'm really fine, Shiki._' Rima thought to herself as she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Rima," their manager shook her until her orbs opened and surveyed the area. "We're done now, go get changed." Mariko said softly, with a small gentle smile. Shiki helped her get up, and led her to the changing room, allowing Rima to lean on him. Rima didn't really needed his help, but at the same time, she didn't do anything about it.

* * *

"How long..." Rima asked when they got in the car, sounding a bit tired, "did you take? ...For the shots."

"Not long, maybe only 15 minutes." Shiki replied back.

Rima nodded as her response, as she was still too tired even though she shouldn't be. That 15 minute "power" nap should have helped her. Instead, it didn't. "What time is it?" She asked the driver.

"Almost 4," the driver said politely, but his voice was really husky.

* * *

"Make sure you go rest up, okay? Rima? I'll see you tonight." Shiki told Rima before she entered her room. Following in suit, Shiki went to his room, and saw Takuma taking care of his sword.

"So, how was the photoshoot? Anything happen to Rima?" He said, giving off a smile that told Shiki that Takuma heard what he told to Rima.

"She was out in the sun for too long." He said simply, sitting on his bed.

* * *

"Yes, I found them. Yes, yes, no. Okay" The male hung up on his phone, as he leaned on his jet black car, smirking. "Finally, I tracked you two down. Booyyy, this is going to be fun."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter of **Fate Ties Us Together**.  
I'm not yet good in showing a good steady romantic progression but I shall try my best ~  
Please review and I'll see you in the next chapter ~


	4. Chapter 3

"Yeah, there's already another person here." The male said, with his shaggy hair drooping over his eyes. He was sitting on the hood of his red, Lotus car. The person on the other line, who's voice was like a very dignified female, burst in yells. "Yes, sorry. I'll try." He sighed, as the other female hung up on him, leaving him to only hear the beeping sounds of his phone. He removed the phone from his ear, clicking on a button that showed a picture of a daughter, son, mother, and father. His face emotion softened at the sight of the picture. He pushed the phone back into his pocket and stretched. "It'll be a while for them to appear, so I guess I'll just go hang at the bar," The guy said, referring to the club where he could easily have his meals. With that, he got in the car and drove away, with a grin on his face.

The sun was beginning to set down, leaving hues of purple, pink, orange, and even flares of red in the sky. It was sort of cloudy, but it seemed that later on in the night, it'll even get cloudier.

* * *

The usual gang was once again, gathered at the main living room of the Moon Dorm in Cross Academy. Each one sat on their own respective and usual side of the living room, which consisted of two long couches, the color of light navy blue, a glass coffee table, and a few more side chairs and couches scattered among the room. Though, two females were missing from the group though, leaving it only the males in the living room.

"It looks like they won't be coming here any time soon. So, Kain, have you decided to make a move on Ruka yet?" Aidou said, with his usual rather high-pitched, jolly voice. His fingers played with a rose that he retrieved from the vase on the coffee table, arranged with beautiful flowers.

"She's always busy; I can't find the chance to." His voice, unlike Aidou, was a very deep and rich voice.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" He said, also moving is finger sideways at the same. "I guess, I'm going to be the only guy here that will successfully get a partner, a fine one too, at that fact" His eyes were spacing out with his mind imagining his perfect ideal image of who he'd want to date and possibly marry.

Meanwhile, Takuma who was right beside Shiki, he glanced over at his best friend, then up the stairs where the girls were probably resided.

* * *

Ruka looked at the scars and burn marks on Rima. It was pretty minor, but if Rima were to go out in the sun, it could worsen. "Why'd you stay in the sun for so long?" She asked with worry.

"The photographer." She said simply, searing for her cream that her mother sent her for burns from the sun or anything else.

"Obviously, Rima. You shouldn't work with that photographer anymore. Nonetheless, I think that you should stop photo shoots for now. " Ruka watched her look for the cream.

"Yeah, probably." Rima finally said when she walked inside their bathroom. She searched for the cream, but she couldn't' find it. 'That's strange. Why can't I seem to find it?' The vampire thought to herself. Rima opened up a drawer that was very near to the sink and finally found the red tin that contained the cream. 'Found it!' She brought the tin out with her, closing the bathroom door along the way too. "Ruka, can you help me put the cream on my back? I think I also burned my shoulder blades and my back." She said, sitting on the bed next to Ruka, putting the tin between them. The orange-head carefully opened it, making sure not to get any cream on her bed sheet and applied it on her legs first, wincing every time she rubbed the patches of red on her skin.

"Sure," Ruka said, getting a handful of the cream and since Rima was in her tank top, she could easily access her friend's shoulder blades.

Once the two were done applying cream, to Rima, it made the burns worsen. She closed to her eyes, trying not to make any sounds. Meanwhile, Ruka closed the tin of cream back into the drawer and then later washed her hands. Ruka came out of the bathroom, and saw Rima lying down on the bed, still looking exhausted. The brunette looked out the window, seeing that it was time to soon meet up downstairs. "C'mon, Rima. Let's go change and then go down, yeah?" Ruka said kindly, also changing into her white uniform as she said so.

"Sure, why not." Rima said, forcing herself to get up and get her uniform and then went into the bathroom to change.

Ruka patiently waited for Rima to change. Ruka was always the quickest one to change into anything. Whether it was a complicated dress, outfit, anything. It was probably one of her subtle hidden skills. Once Rima was out of the bathroom, the two walked side by side down the stairs. They were about to sit in their normal spots, right in the center of the guys but today, they found themselves sitting in the single chairs near the couches.

Takuma eyed Rima, trying to see the burns that was hidden well by the school's uniform. He'd heard from his friend Shiki that she got burned a lot by being in the sun for too long during a photo shoot. "Are the burns better, Rima?" He found himself saying before he thought it over.

Rima on the other hand, was surprised that she knew about it. She quickly glanced over at Shiki, who was just silently chomping down on a strawberry pocky. 'He probably told him….' She thought to herself. "They're fine." She simply said, with her regular monotone voice.

"That's good to hear then!" Takuma said, radiating such happiness.

"Wait, wait. Rima, you got burned?" Aidou said in shock. His face even displayed the emotion perfectly.

Instead of answering it, Rima stayed silent for blonde to figure it out. Sometimes he was such an idiot. It was like his brain was only made to flirt with girls.

* * *

Everyone was gathered after class in the living room, by the order of the only Pureblood in the Night Class, a class made for the vampires.

"Level E's are frequently popping up. Tomorrow, Takuma and Rima shall go in the main town to eliminate two of the Level E's that are residing there. Also, Ruka, you'll also be going to Furina Town to take out a few more there, along with Aidou." Kaname said with a very firm voice. Aidou, hearing that he had to go with Ruka, he mumbled something and gave her a disgusted look. Ruka only stepped on his foot, causing him to shriek. The brunette flipped her hair.

"Yes, Kaname-Sama." Ruka said with pride before bowing down, with Takuma, Rima, and Aidou soon following in Suit.

"Also. Since it's going to be winter pretty soon, we're going to hold a party, like we do every season. So, that's just a head's up." Kaname said. "That's all, you may all go now." Even though he said that everyone else may go, he was the first to leave. After him, Ruka headed for her room and so did Kain. Aidou decided to go walk. Takuma, decided that he'll go with Aidou to walk, so that left Rima and Shiki alone in the living room. The other vampires that attended Cross Academy was also scattered across the campus of the school. The night was for sure cloudy, most of the time blocking the moon's beautiful lilac colored rays.

Shiki was next to Rima. He ate the final piece of his pocky before he lifted up Rima's sleeves, which showed bright red patches of the burns she received from the harmful rays before. His eyes couldn't believe it was this bad, as it should have already healed by its own. He also looked at her slender legs, which were also partially burned, but it was only on her thighs. "Do you want to stop doing photo shoots for a while, Rima?"

"No, its fine, it should heal soon. It's taking longer than I expected though." She said, with her voice a little weaker than usual.

"If you want, you can have some…" Shiki looked at her with his worried eyes. He saw Rima looked at him and her eyes turned red before she turned away.

"No, I refuse to. I might take too much. " She said even though deep in her heart, she wanted to taste his rich and sweet blood.

"Liar. Quite lying to yourself. " Shiki said as he loosened his tie and pulled down the collar of his shirt a bit so that Rima could easily drink from him. Moments later, Rima gave in with a sigh. She felt her fangs grow inside her mouth, poking a little of her bottom lips. Rima slowly sat on his right thigh and leaned over to his left side. "Just drink, Rima" He said as she hesitated. Her face was really near his neck, she was supporting herself on him, with her hands on his chest. Her power slipped as her mind ordered it too and just laid her head on Shiki's broad shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Something feels different, Shiki." Rima finally said in the silence that greeted them. Shiki was about to say something when he felt her got up a bit, and licked the left side of his neck before slowly piercing his skin. His blood flowed out slowly at first before it quickened its pace. Rima took steady gulps, enjoying the taste of his blood. It was sweet, with a bit of bitterness in it. It wasn't that she really cared though. As the female vampire drank, Shiki could see that the patches were slowly healing up but were soon stopped when he finally noticed that Rima stopped drinking and pulled out her fangs from his neck, licking over the wound so that it would heal. Shiki saw that the burns weren't fully healed, so that must have meant Rima didn't take all of the blood that she needed, rather, she refused to.

"You can take more, Rima." He with his voice just above a whisper.

"No, it's fine. That should be enough." Rima replied to him. She was about to get up but she just decided to just let Shiki take the weight of her body, leaning on him. She didn't bother to move her position to a better one that would probably be more comfortable for the both of them.

"You're so stubborn, Rima. It's not a really good thing." He told her, as he reached for a pocky, also picking the box up so that Rima could easily have access to it.

"Does it really matter?" Rima plucked out a pocky and placed it into her mouth, slowing biting it down to nothing.

The two remained like that, having awkward conversations until Shiki noticed that Rima slowly dosed off on him. He gave a small, faint smile as he crumbled the empty pocky box and threw it into the trash can. He picked her up, bridal style and carried her to her room, placing her on her bed.

'_Something feels different, Shiki'_ Those words played over his head multiple times as he tucked her in the bed, releasing the ribbons that held up her pigtails up and brushed her bangs out of her eyes, showing her beautiful, peaceful face. He grabbed the ribbons and placed them on the table near her bed. He sat and watched her for a few more moments before he left her room and headed to his, thinking what she meant when she said that something felt different to her.

* * *

Hmm, this chapter came out a lot sooner than I thought.  
xD  
Tell me if you guys like the pace that I'm keeping up with updating this story.  
Is it fast enough? Or maybe even too fast? D;  
Please tell me and also please review~  
Please look forward to the next chapter~!


	5. Auther Note

Alright so it's been five months since I've last updated this story. All I'm wondering is that are you readers still interested in this story? I still have somethings to decide as fro the plot of this story. However, most of the bones should remain the same. Therefore, I'm just wondering if you want me to abandon this story or continue it. If you guys choose for me to abandon this one, I will **try** to create another story. However, there's not promises. And even if I do it, I won't update it regularly.

So please tell me what you guys think in the reviews. Thank you for being so patient~


End file.
